Tinny 3D!: The Journey Begin
'''Tinny 3D!: The Journey Begin 'is a 3D platform game developed by JeremySoft and published by Universal Interactive Studios. The game's storyline would have followed Tinny as he embarked on a journey to stop Roxie, who would attempt to steal six magic stars from Katie Winston and her father. Exclusive on the Sega Saturn version of the game, It uses the POV engine, including the Boss Engine that were supposed to be used in the cancelled Sonic game Sonic X-treme, and on other versions of the game (N64, PS1, PC) it uses a different game engine called "PinkBlue Engine" created by JeremySoft, It the first game to use this engine. Synopsis Professor Winston and his daughter, Katie, who are the keepers of the six magical Stars of Order. Katie fear that Roxie is after the six Stars of Order, and kidnapped Katie. Roxie rebuilt her Death Station larger than Tinny's planet, and it's gravity was so powerful that it can rip planets from their orbits. Winston call on Tinny to get the Stars before Roxie can, but when Tinny was telported, he found himself on a Jungle planet surrounding the Death Station, called "Green World", with its residents, the "Wips", turning into robots. Tinny must free the captive Wips and destroy the Death Station quickly. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to both ''Super Mario 64, Croc: Legend of the Gobbos,'' Crash Bandicoot'', and Pac-Man World with elements from Banjo-Kazooie, Conker's Bad Fur Day, and the cancelled Sonic game Sonic X-treme. The N64 version of the game required a Controller Pak to save data. Having a Expansion Pak is required, being the only third-party N64 game to require the Expansion Pak. Instead of the usual Expansion Pak screen, if you don't have a Expansion pak inserted, you can see Tinny (making a not amused face) with the text saying "Sorry. You need the Expansion Pak in order to play this game. In a meantime, until you can get it and insert it, play some other games!" with Tinny's voiceover saying the same thing in times. The possible reason for the Expansion Pak requisition on the N64 version is probably because of the smooth animation of the characters similar to the Spyro series. Plot Coming soon! Levels # Flowergreen Zone # Techno City Zone # Undersea Zone # Castle Roxie Zone # Canyon Hill Zone # Red Hot Volcano Zone # Sky Mountain Zone # Ice Frost Zone # Candy Hill Zone # Red Speedway Zone # Galaxy Base Zone # Death Station Zone Development Coming soon! Characters Playable characters * Tinny the Dog (voiced by David Kaufman) ** Super Tinny (also voiced by David Kaufman) * Buster the Two-Tailed Cat (voiced by Candi Milo) * Tucker the Wolf (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) Non-playable characters * Roxie (voiced by Ashley Peldon) * Katie Winston (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Professor Winston (voiced by Tom Kane) Robots Coming soon! Bosses Coming soon! Download The game is now available for download on PlayStation Store for the PlayStation Vita, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3 in North America and in Japan for $5.99 or 436 yen. It was released to the PlayStation Store in Europe on March 17, 2010, together with Tinny and the Lost World, Tinny's Party, Avery the Warrior 3D: The Castle Rampage, Avery: The Tales of the Past, Jeremy Adventure, Jeremy Adventure 2, Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi Rampage, JeremyToons: Crazy Fight, JeremyToons, JeremyToons: The Great Escape, JeremyToons: Cartoon Party, JeremyToons: Lost in City, JeremyWorks All-Star Party, JeremyWorks All-Star Racing and Jeremy Fight. The game is now also available for download on Xbox Live Arcade for Xbox 360 in North America on September 15, 2011. The game is now also available for download on Wii U Virtual Console in North America on July 10, 2015. Reception Coming soon! Legacy Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Opening logo PlayStation # Sony Computer Entertainment logo (1994-2006) # PlayStation startup screen # Copyright screen # Universal Interactive Studios logo (1997-2004) # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # PinkBlue Engine logo # FMV Opening Cutscene # Title Screen Nintendo 64 # N64 logo spinning # Universal Interactive Studios logo (1997-2004) # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006, still) # PinkBlue Engine logo # Reading Expansion Pak screen # Title Screen Sega Saturn # Sega Saturn startup screen # Sega copyright screen # Copyright screen # Universal Interactive Studios logo (1997-2004) # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # FMV Opening Cutscene # Title Screen Microsoft Windows # Copyright screen # Universal Interactive Studios logo (1997-2004) # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # PinkBlue Engine logo # FMV Opening Cutscene # Title Screen Trivia * Similar to the cancelled Sonic X-treme, this game had a very huge promotion, this list explains on the promotions of the game (Tinny 3D!: The Journey Begin/Promotions). ** One of the promotions had some bizarre promotions. Coming soon!Category:Video Game